


no wind can drive my bark astray, nor change the tide of destiny ( what matter if I stand alone? )

by wearealltalesintheend



Series: to a flat world of changing lights and noise [7]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, and dirk please take your optimism away from her, and ken is cinnamon roll who must be protected at all costs, bart is waiting, because the universe said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearealltalesintheend/pseuds/wearealltalesintheend
Summary: "Wait, not now, not yet.Bart sneers and bares her teeth at the guard pushing her inside the cell. She doesn't try to headbutt him or slam her shoulder against his throat. She could, but she doesn't. It's not time for that yet.Soon."or, bonus interlude; Bart has faith, and the Universe is lying in wait.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Two pieces in two days? Whaaaat? I know, I know, this is totally not a direct result of procrastinating. Me? Procrastinating? Never.
> 
> This title was taken from _Waiting_ by John Burroughs.
> 
> Anway, I'm not entirely sure about writing Bart but here is a bonus point of view of the inside workings of Blackwing.

_Wait, not now, not yet._

 

Bart sneers and bares her teeth at the guard pushing her inside the cell. She doesn't try to headbutt him or slam her shoulder against his throat. She _could_ , but she doesn't. It's not time for that yet.

 

_Soon._

 

She leans on the wall and slids to the floor, legs sprawled in front of her. The straightjacket is rough against her skin, wounded tightly around her torso, keeping her arms in place. She hates it, there is a corner of her mind whispering she lost her chance, she had one shot at the whole freedom thing and let it slip through her fingers.

 

But, and this makes laughter bubble up her throat, they are terrified of her. She sees it in the eyes of every guard, in the too tight straightjacket, in the double locks on her doors, in the heavy ammunition trained on her. Bart knows what they whisper to each other as she passes, they say _crazy_ and _murderer_ and _freak,_ and they clutch their little guns like it would make any difference. When it happens, she grins widely, growls at them, and cackles as they cower.

 

_Be patient, just a little longer._

 

And Bart is being very patient for now, Ken would have been proud. _Ken._ She misses him and that's so weird because that's new and she has no idea what to do with that feeling, _longing._ She never had someone to care for before, she never had this constant nagging on the back of her head saying _where is he? is he okay?_ It's a new feeling, this worrying and hurting.

But it was this feeling, this nagging and whispering, that pried her fingers open and let the rock fall to the floor when they sent tanks to catch her. Because Bart? She doesn't get hurt, well, except that one time when she tried to kill Dirk Gently and that girl shot at her, but she figures it happened because Dirk Gently is a little bit like herself. Well, it may also be because she had gotten it a little wrong, she wasn't supposed to _kill_ Dirk Gently.

That's also new, this whole _protecting_ thing. Everything is connected, but her part in all of that had always been killing people, she is a holistic assassin after all.

But then the weird girl came to her in a dream and told her to find Dirk Gently so she did what she always does, she killed her way to him.

And she understands now. Her part in all of that was protecting Ken and bringing him to that big house that night.

It is all connected. It always is.

That's why when the Universe tells her to wait, she does.

 

That, and the fact that Ken is being held somewhere in the building. And it would be so easy, so _, so_ easy to wait for them to take off the jacket at lunch, stab one guard in the neck with the plastic fork, steal his gun and make her way through the cells until Ken is safe and sound by her side.

 

But the Universe is telling her it's too soon, and the first time they brought her food and took off the damn thing, they had brought him along too. Then some hotshot CIA lady had all of the guards point their guns at Ken and said _try anything, they'll shoot before you can even blink. You might be lucky, but what about your little friend?_ So Bart screamed and cursed and spat, but she stayed where she was.

_Not yet, for now, wait._

Sometimes, she wonders about the dog. She knows Ken had been hugging it like a lifeline in the van, after the tanks, but after the first building she hasn't seen it since. Which is a shame, she likes the dog, _Rapunzel._ She had always wanted a dog.

When she gets out of here, she is rescuing Ken _and_ Rapunzel.

_Wait, wait, wait_

And she knows she is going to have to fend for herself here, because Ken is the only one who might have tried to help, but Ken has dozens of guns trained on his head and he isn't like Bart, so there is no one out there to come for her. Not like Dirk Gently has.

She's seen him only once, at the second stop they did at some stupid building. He didn't have a straightjacket like her, just handcuffs, but his stupid yellow jacket had looked dirty and he looked like hell. She had idly wondered what she must be looking like then.

 

They had been thrown in twin cells, only iron bars between them. He had taken one look at her, and _beamed._

 

"Hi! I remember you!"

 

His voice had been too loud for the silence, and she had wanted to bash his stupid head against the bars, but no matter how many times Bart had told him to _shut up,_ he continued to talk.

 

And she is not sure if he is even capable of shutting up, because once he started talking, there had been no stopping.

 

Dirk Gently had told her to have faith, there must be people coming for them. He had said _Todd_ and _Farah_ and _friends,_ they must be looking for them, right? And Bart had nodded and said _sure, something like that._

 

What she didn't say is that sure, they are coming for him, they are his friends, but they are not Bart's friends, they don't care about her. Bart has one friend but he needs her help too.

 

So she nods and agrees, because it's funnier to just egg him on. She'll tell Ken about it later, he's gonna love it.

 

But that had been a long time ago, she hasn't seen Dirk Gently since. She had gotten a glimpse of three weirdos on a cage, trashing and howling, and there was the girl who was always sleeping, but that had been it. For most of the time, she is alone.

 

_Not yet, have faith, have patience_

 

Sometimes the girl in the princess dress comes to her in her dreams. It's rare, but sometimes she does and she tells Bart to wait, Ken is safe, but she needs to have patience, it's not time yet, just a little longer.

 

So that's what Bart does, she waits, because she needs to be sure Ken is gonna be safe, because of all the people she meets, Ken is the first to choose her. So Bart listens and Bart chooses to wait. She can be patient for now.

 

_Not now, soon._

 

_Soon._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! Now, I promise the next piece will actually contribute for the meager plot of this series! Cross my heart and hope to die!
> 
> Now, leaving a comment or a kudo would be really rad and make me real happy, or you can reach me on [my tumblr](http://wearealltalesintheend.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> And hey? Thanks.


End file.
